Anger and Satin
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Companion to Broken Velvet, this is the story of Mahado's reincarnation and involvement in a human trafficking ring. Kidnapped and drugged he is forced to disgrace himself in order to help others, When his disobedience warrants an execution a series of strange events lead the White Dragon to manifest and spare his life. Incredibly AU and OOC (IMO)


Anger and Satin 1

He was able to remember pieces of his existence, purgatory, the weighing of his heart and finally being cast back to Earth in a human body, given a second chance for redemption. Only this time Horakhty warned that if he gave into the darkness inside him, he would be consumed by limbo once again. His image was erased from the stone, the spirit inside now meeting with a physical body. Reincarnation was upon the young man, brought back to the living world at the same age he passed. Mahado was free from his servitude, thousands of years of loyalty and his bonds were finally broken.

His first memory was of waking in a field near a river. It was a peaceful, serene setting and he found himself smiling at the beauty of it. Looking down the magician found himself dressed in strange clothes, they were black pants and his shirt was long sleeved and matched. The fabric was softer than anything he could remember. Pushing his caramel hair over his shoulder he began to investigate his surroundings. Everything felt so...different. Finally, he came upon the city, and was enchanted by the grandiosity of it all. His wonder and sweet attitude was about to change, horror was lurking around the corner, but he was blind to it, entranced by the technology of time. Mahado listened to people talk, watched them move around and gazed into store windows with fascination. Wandering down a dark alley he paid no attention to people behind him, and was pushed into the warehouse he was walking past. Before he could respond the man was shoved to the floor inside the steel door and dragged across the ground while he heard the door lock.

"What's going on? What is this?" he cried, looking around in the darkness. The man in front of him wore a suit and had dark brown hair and a thin goatee.

"You're on our territory, so you must want to work for us right?" the man taunted. Mahado was confused, he was just passing through.

"I think there's a mistake...I was just taking a walk," he stated, rubbing his arm where he had fallen. It would bruise, but he had seen so much worse in his previous life.

"Yes, you made the mistake. No one walks on our property. You have to pay the price, so you'll work for us until I've decided you learned your lesson," the captor hissed. Mahado stood up and gazed at the man in bewilderment.

"I don't understand," he confessed. A grin splayed across the kidnappers face as a hypodermic needle plunged into the magicians arm. He fell to the floor, sedated. The sadist grinned, he loved praying on weak people, and taking advantage of tourists. He had a new worker, and it didn't matter how he acquired it. Dante was a masochistic sadist who operated a human trafficking ring, and pretty men like Mahado made him lots of money. All he had to do was break the man down into submission and shatter his will. Every person had their breaking point, and Dante would find his.

Normally, Dante didn't care about the men he kept, but this one was different, he had an almost androgynous look to him that still retained his masculinity, a strong exotic look that excited him. He was going to be a special one. Taking his time he inspected his new worker, checking for wounds, wires, illness, piercings and other anomalies. Staring at the man's face he rubbed at the black marks that framed the bottom of Mahado's eyes. The marks wouldn't smear or fade, and Dante deduced them as tattoos before moving on to the young man's hair. It was long, falling part way down his back and was a rich color between blonde and brown, a color he didn't see very often. Deciding against cutting the man's hair Dante hummed in thought. Stirring in his sedated sleep the Magician mumbled incoherently, causing the felon the chuckle, before sending the man to the Mason house for further inspection. Warehouse lighting was poor, and this prisoner needed special attention. Waking up, he realized he was being dragged up steps by two heavy men in suits.

Dante was waiting for him on the third floor, a gold plated knife playing in his hands. Quickly and efficiently he cut through the mans shirt, pulling the sleeves down to his bound hands.

"Well I'll be damned, you're quite fit, what are you a boxer?" the man purred in a sickly evil voice. Mahado struggled against his bonds with desperation.

"No! I was a high priest in the Pharaoh's court, his Magician!" he growled back. Met with roaring laughter caused the captive man to growl in anger. This couldn't be happening, it was like something out of some shitty dollar store novel. Not that he was aware of that, due to his limited freedom.

"Magician, fantastic, if you were a magician you would have escaped," he shouted in raucous laughter that continued to anger the loyal priest. After forcing pills down the man's throat he took pictures, close ups of his unique face, and full body shots, with his hands tied behind his back. Overtaken by the effects of the pills he stopped fighting, floating in a haze that didn't feel like reality. He was untied, and fell to his side.

"I want him in the 5,000$ a night and up tier. You, will be brought here when you have a client and taken to a room. In the meantime you'll be housed on the second floor," the man explained. Gritting his teeth in defiance the man sat up again, only to be dragged down the stairs and tossed into a room.

"Watch his face!" one man screamed. Mahado curled into a ball on the floor, unable to cope with the flurry of events that had occurred. Sprawling on the dirty wood floor he stared at the white stucco ceiling, tainted yellow by cigarette smoke and time. If he knew this was what he was going to face he would have stayed in limbo.

"Are you alright?" a soft, feminine voice asked. Turning his head he saw his new roommate sitting on a bed against the wall. Still hazy and drugged the man refused to answer and lost himself in the effects of pharmaceuticals.

A/N: Here's the first chapter of the story that was requested. Since 5 people requested it, there has to be 5 reviews per chapter before I update. Broken Velvet takes precedence over this story, so be patient with updates.

This is incredibly AU and OOC. I know I'm going to look back on this in 3 years and regret it. I just know it. I'm so sorry future self, I really am. Please remember this is a learning experience and make sure to note what this story teaches you.

Much love to my followers and reviewers.

Kind of drunk with this, errors may be present.


End file.
